Apocalypse Inducement
The power to induce the aspects of the apocalypse. Sub-power of Apocalyptic Force Manipulation and Apocalypse Manipulation. Opposite to Disaster Negation and Genesis Inducement. Also Called *Annihilation Inducement *Armageddon Inducement *Cataclysm Inducement *Catastrophe Inducement *Devastation Inducement *Doomsday Inducement *End of all Things Inducement *End of Creation Inducement *End of Days Inducement *End of the Universe Inducement *End of the World Inducement *End Times Inducement *Final Hour Inducement *Götterdämmerung Inducement *Holocaust Inducement *Hour of Twilight Inducement *Ragnarok Inducement *Rapture Inducement *Twilight Hour Inducement Capabilities The user can bring forth the aspects of an apocalypse, or an event that has a major impact on society as a whole. Such events vary from a major disruption of human civilization, to the extinction of human life, to the destruction of the planet Earth, to the annihilation of the entire universe. The user can control various powers that destroys the worlds, such as natural disasters, disease, global conflict and such total destruction. The user can even gain followers from the acts the user performs. This power may be the result of a negative utilization of Prophecy Construction. Applications *Black Hole Generation *Chaos Inducement *Death Inducement *Destruction *Disaster Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *Earthquake Generation *Elemental Manipulation *Eruption Inducement *Environment Manipulation *Explosion Manipulation *Extinction Inducement *Fallout Adaptation *Fallout Manipulation *Famine Inducement *Game Over *Meteor Summoning *Nonexistence *Omnicide *Omni-Negation *Pestilence Inducement *Planet Destruction *Planetary Manipulation *Poison Generation *Radiation Generation *Storm Manipulation *Suicide Inducement *Tectonic Plate Manipulation *Temperature Manipulation *Tidal Wave Generation *Tornado Creation *Undead Manipulation *War Inducement *Weather Manipulation *White Hole Creation Associations *Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation *Apocalypse Manipulation *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Destroyer Deity Physiology *Four Horsemen Physiology *Genesis Inducement *Inducement *Necromancy *Solar Manipulation *Subordination Manipulation *Supernova Inducement *Total Event Collapse Limitations *Users of Absolute Restoration can undo the effects. *If the user is destroyed, their destructive influence will cease. *Weak against Disaster Negation. Known Users See Also: Apocalypse How and The End of the World as We Know It. Known Items * Seven Seals (Book of Revelation) * The Necronomicon (Cthulhu Mythos) * Corruption (Darksiders II) * Anti-Life Equation (DC Comics) * Torment Sanction (DC Comics) * Cosmic Control Rod (Fantastic Four: Worlds Greatest Heroes '') * Mjolnir: Ragnarok (''Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya) * Majora's Mask (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) * Twilight Sword (Marvel Comics) * Mistletoe (Norse Mythology) * SCP-3519 - These Quiet Days (SCP Foundation) * Gene Bombs (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery Abyss MVC2.jpg|Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) wields the power to reduce the Earth to primordial times, destroying all life. Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy's (Hellboy/BPRD) Right Hand of Doom is the key that will release the Ogdru Jahad from their imprisonment and bring about the end of the world. Imhotep.jpg|The Hom Dai curse that tethers Imhotep (The Mummy) to life makes him a walking plague upon mankind. Diagon.png|Diagon (Ben 10) Dawn Summers.jpg|When used in the proper ritual, Dawn Summers' (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) blood tears down all dimensional barriers, bringing death and destruction to all existence. File:OMEGA.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT), with all seven Dragon Balls within him, can produce enough Negative Energy to destroy the world in an apocalyptic manner. Destruction_of_Termina.png|Majora's Mask (The Legend of Zelda) in the process of colliding the Moon with Termina, destroying everything. Reaper fleet.png|The Reapers (Mass Effect) exist solely to completely destroy galactic civilization every fifty millennia. Lavos.png|Lavos (Chrono Trigger) burrows into the cores of planets to feed and rest, and when it reaches full maturity, it bursts forth from the planet's core, destroying it in the process. Lucy11.png|As the Diclonius "queen," Lucy (Elfen Lied) possesses the power to wipe out the human race completely. Grima1.jpg|Grima (Fire Emblem) wields the power to annihilate the human race. Robin_SSB4.png|Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) was specifically conceived to be Grima's vessel, thus enabling it to resurface and destroy the world. Israfil_H.png|The world will end when Israfil (Valkyrie Crusade) blows her horn, but she needs to wait the final day of judgment, and she can't practice, because if she blows the horn, the world will end. Deus Ex Machina H.png|Deus Ex Machina (Valkyrie Crusade) can end the world by inducing the end-time event known as Armageddon. Pacifica casull 8130.jpg|Pacifica Casull (Scrapped Princess) is destined to bring about the end of the world upon her 16th birthday. File:Haos_(Resident_Evil_6).jpg|HAOS (Resident Evil 6) is specifically designed to spread the C-Virus across the entire planet, effectively destroying it. Korosensei.jpg|If his claims are true, Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) will destroy the world within a year. Supernatural Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural) Bill Cipher physical form.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) causes the apocalypse or Weirdmageddon as he calls it, by merging the real/waking world with the nightmare realm. TikiKakusei.png|Tiki's (Fire Emblem) power is so great that if she were to degenerate, the world would be destroyed. Bittercold_Core_PMDGTI.png|The Bittercold (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity) Firstiblis01.png|Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) Metarex commanders.PNG|Males of Cosmo's species/Metarexes (Sonic X) Alucard.jpg|Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) Acnologia's Roar.gif|Known as the Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is capable of causing a cataclysm with a single attack... Acnologia splits the ocean in half.gif|...and splitting the ocean in half. Calamity_Ganon.png|Calamity Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) single-handedly reduced Hyrule to ruin. The Rickhead Jesus, Bro!.png|Rick "The Rickhead" Whitehead (Jesus, Bro!) prayed that all those who disagreed with him would spontaneously combust, triggering the rapture. Apocalymon_t.gif|Apocalymon's (Digimon) reason for being is to destroy all of existence for being too chaotic, and return it to nothingness. Ordinemon.gif|Ordinemon (Digimon), due to possessing part of Apocalymon's essence, is said to be able to bring darkness and ruin to the world, reducing it to orderly nothingness. File:Daemon_Reboot.jpg|Daemon (ReBoot) is a Cron Virus whose function to bring the entire net into unity of oblivion. File:Armageddon_Finality.jpg|Armageddon Man (Marvel Comics) a mutant whose power is being the living, breathing worst case scenario for everyone the world over. Infinity_gauntlet.jpg|The Infinite Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) Necronomicon_pic_for_Maddox.jpg|The Neronomicon (Cthulhu Mythos/Evil Dead series) is a leftover of Cthulhu and the great old one's era. To say it's name aloud, let alone read from the books pages, invites disaster upon all who possess it and beyond. Meteor Spice.jpg|Midora (Toriko)'s Meteor Spice can trigger a pandemic of apocalyptic events. Darkseid_darkside.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) by his very presence or ascension to his ultimate state can cause gods to flip on each other or make universes explode at his touch. The_Four_Horsemen_of_the_Apocalypse_(Shin_Megami_Tensei).jpg|The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Shin Megami Tensei) Alduin Elder Scrolls V Skyrim.png|Alduin (The Elder Scrolls), the World Eater and the the firstborn of Akatosh, is destined to destroy the world at the end of each cycle of time. HIM-pic.png|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) One-Man Army by Anti-Monitor.jpg|The Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Destruction Category:Common Powers